I Can Do That
by thelittlestoneever
Summary: Every Time I dance I turn into a better version of me unknown... Christopher Griffin hates to dance. Meg's always wanted a shot. When Chris finally decides to skip dance class, Megatron Griffin might finally have her shot. Will this lead to happiness for the bespectacled girl? Or will Peter ruin this for her like he did for her entire life?


The hallways light was switched off and the door to Brian's room was closed at precisely ten at night. Looking up from her physics textbook and dropping her mechanical pencil on her pink bedspread, Meg Griffin held her breath and waited the standard seven seconds for all of the lights to be switched off and all of the shuffling to stop. When everything was deemed quiet, the brunette allowed her bare feet to touch the beige carpet and carefully shuffled out of her room and to her brother's door. Though the hallway was pitch dark save for a sliver of moonlight, the only daughter navigated her way quickly and surely across the empty hallway.

Outside of Chris's room was a black duffle bag with certain essentials inside. Grabbing it in her small hands, the girl pushed her spectacles further up her nose and took out a pair of black shoes, holding her breath as she felt the black leather in her hands. They were three sizes too big at least, no matter how much Peter joked about her huge feet, though Megatron had three pairs of wool socks to solve this very problem waiting for her in her dresser. She would get to do it. She would get to dance! That was all that mattered at the moment. That she would get to dance. For once she would not be the pink hatted freak. Just touching the leathery tops made her heart race in the best way possible.

Cautiously heading down the stairs in her socks, she picked up the tape resting on the black television and popped it in their old VRC, waiting for the home movie to begin. And begin it did. She was holding the camera in this segment. Her father refused to come because he was drunk and her mom too busy taking care of him to actually help. Her brother was on a wooden stage with the rest of a small group, music playing in the background. The spotlight was shining a hot looking yellow, making the glitter on the girl's costumes sparkle. It was perfect. And though the blond boy was large in stature, he glided across the stage like a bird taking flight. His tights bulged in the wrong places and his shorts looked awkward on his frame, and yet, he didn't care. Chris had the utmost confidence in himself when he danced, something his sister wished she could possess.

And after the image of her sibling shuffling on the stage completed a few steps, the pink clad girl imitated her sibling, jumping and kicking across the living room with various soft grunts and her tongue sticking out in concentration. When that three minute dance ended another one started, and closing her brown eyes, the short haired girl responded with the known steps. She had done this every night since her brother had started dance and her father forbid her from trying. It was the closest she had ever come to flying in her life and the freest she had ever felt. Little did the teenager know, someone was watching.

When that video ended and the girl sat down on the purple couch in a sweat, someone clapped from the stairs. Jumping up from her seat and looking around in fright, the girl sighed in relief when she saw it was only the family dog. Plopping herself back down on the couch and pausing the television with a remote, the lonely girl laughed softly .

"Brian, you scared me!" It was whispered, though she started pulling off the jazz slippers and all three layers of socks. It was after twelve midnight anyway, and Megatron had school the next day. Not that anyone cared. Her family would just as soon disown her than actually react to something she did. Unless she attempted to do something better than Christopher or find her own place in the world. Then they would rip her to shreds with their comments. The white haired dog was seated on the wooden step, and he slowly made his way to the blue carpet of the living room to face the oldest Griffin child.

"You're actually not that bad." And sadly that constituted a compliment in this house. A smile spread across her face, one that looked semi-lopsided and a little foreign, but it was still there. The light from the television seemed to make her face glow and made the seventeen year old look almost elated with excitement. Now Brian couldn't have helped but smile.

"You think so? I want to try dancing one day, but Peter won't let me. I've been waiting for an opportunity, but one never seems to come-" She was cut off by a bored look from the family dog.

"Meg, Meg. I don't care." And Brian walked away, leaving Meg alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts and the soft glow of the television.


End file.
